


The Best Title We Were Given

by PostSochiFeels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostSochiFeels/pseuds/PostSochiFeels
Summary: A prequel to Long Live, inspired by Tessa's migraine and tour bus life





	The Best Title We Were Given

It had happened a few times this tour. Tessa would be right there beside him, be it backstage or on the bus, then she would disappear. When she re-appeared, she would offer a weak smile, a squeeze of her hand and the strong medicinal smell of mouthwash. He had heard the gagging sounds coming from the bathroom on the bus almost nightly and prayed she wasn't making herself sick again. She hadn't done that for so long and there was no need to, her body was perfect in his eyes and he made sure she knew it. He kept telling her how strong and gorgeous she was. Now that they were away from competition, there was no reason for her to be insecure. Maybe, he thought, she caught a bug of some sort. Lord knows they were all in various stages of some common illness, the hazard of performing in cold rinks and meeting the public every night.. 

“T, is everything okay?” Scott tapped lightly on the bathroom door, the concern clear in his voice. He heard the toilet flush and water running in the sink before the door clicked softly open and Tessa stumbled out. Her skin was pale and her trembling smile was on the verge of vanishing into tears. 

“I’m okay, something at lunch must have disagreed with me.”

Scott looked at her skeptically. He knew she had barely eaten anything at lunch and nothing that was unusual, but he kept quiet to avoid an argument.

“Are you alright to skate? Do you want to rest? We can skip the practice today if you need to lay down.”

“I’m fine, really.” She tried to smile as her face suddenly blanched and she grabbed at her stomach. “Maybe I’ll lay down just for a bit, would you find me the heating pad, please?”

Scott scrambled to find the heating pad that they always carried with them. As he searched, random thoughts were running through his mind. What could be making her this sick? Why was she throwing up so much? Maybe the pressure of organizing the tour and keeping things running smoothly was getting to her. Scott knew she was compulsive about organization, but they were fifteen shows in and everything was going well. Still, she could be suffering from anxiety and stress, he mused. However, the last time he saw someone throw up this much was when his sister in law, Nicole had been pregnant. Scott found the pad at the same moment this realization hit him and he stood up so fast his head smashed into the cabinet above him and he cursed loudly. No. Not possible. They had been so careful. She was just sick, he thought to him himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott insisted Tessa stay in and rest until it was time get ready for the show. They didn’t need the practice but Tessa certainly needed the break. He held her tightly during their pre-show hug, willing his energy to transfer to his partner for the night. Tessa vanished again right after their pre show huddle. Kaitlyn and Meagan disappeared at the same time and Scott prayed they were following Tessa into the washroom. He would have to ask them later what was going on. 

They made it through the opening number, though Scott could tell Tessa was struggling. She ran off as soon as they came off the ice, when she returned, she was pale and shaking. 

“I’m just going to the lounge until I need to get ready for “Moulin Rouge”, okay?” Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a weak squeeze. “My head is starting to pound.”

“Probably because you haven’t had any food. You should try some soup.” Scott urged as he rubbed her shoulders gently. “Please try to have something, sweetie.”

“Don’t mention food to me!” Tessa felt her stomach flip and she prayed she could make it to the bathroom in time.

The remainder of the show was agony for Tessa, but she smiled and performed like the champion she was. These people had come, in part, to see her and Scott and she wasn’t going to let them down. Her head had begun to ache before the show and the pain was so bad that now, during the “Diamonds” finale, she felt like her head was going to crack apart. Scott held her carefully, dusting her hair and neck with discreet kisses as he whispered encouraging words to her to help her make it to the very end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t do the meet and greet, I feel like I’m going to die.” Tessa moaned. She slumped against the wall, pulling her jacket tight around her. “My head hurts and I feel like I’m going to throw up again. How is that even possible?”

Kaitlyn had typed Tessa’s symptoms into her phone and stared at her quizzically. “I know this might sound crazy, but is there a chance you could be pregnant?”

“No!” Tessa gasped. “Absolutely not!” But in the back of her mind, she knew the possibility was there. They tried to be careful, but sometimes their emotions got the better of them.

“Come on!” Meagan tutted. “We all know you guys are banging. Seriously. Why else would you be throwing up every two minutes?”

“I can’t be pregnant.” Tessa muttered, ignoring Meagan. “We have too much planned.”

“Babies like to make their own schedules.” Kaitlyn declared. “I think you need to get a test.”

“I have one on the bus.” Tessa grabbed her stomach and ran for the bathroom. 

Kaitlyn and Meagan exchanged knowing looks. Why would Tessa have a pregnancy test handy if she didn’t think she could be pregnant?

“She knows.” Meagan declared.

“Of course she does.” Kaitlyn agreed. “She’s just scared. I don’t know why, those two dummies will be the best parents ever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Scott paced restlessly as he waited for the meet and greet to begin. Tessa rarely missed anything she had committed to and her absence made Scott worry. He hurriedly typed some of Tessa’s symptoms into Google and and read quickly through the myriad of results.

“Huh.” Kaitlyn peered over Scott’s shoulder. “It says migraines are a common symptom early in a pregnancy.”

Patrick whipped his head around and stared at his friend. “Tessa’s pregnant?”

Scott looked up, his face blank. “Huh?” 

Patrick gestured to the screen on the phone. “Did you hear Kait?”

“Oh...yeah..no.” Scott looked down at the phone again. This early pregnancy thing was eerily sounding an awful lot like Tessa’s symptoms. “She just ate something weird, that’s all.” That was all it was. The symptoms just happened to be similar. That had to be it.

Kaitlyn and Meagan nodded to each other and Kaitlyn quickly typed, checking the screen. When it pinged, she discreetly winked at Meagan, who hopped off her stool and wandered over to Scott’s side.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go be with Tessa? The fans will understand.”

“No, one of us needs..” His phone pinged. “Shit, she’s still throwing up.”

Meagan and Kaitlyn exchanged glances behind him. Men could be so wonderfully dense sometimes.

“You should be with her, Scott.”

“I can’t disappoint the fans.”

“Scott, this is the worst time in a woman's…”

His phone pinged again and he stared down at it, worry in his eyes. “She’s really sick.”

Meagan sighed and gestured to Kaitlyn. “Your turn.”

“Go be with her. She needs you.”

“She told me she was fine, just a migraine.”

“She lied. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.” Meagan stated, plainly.

The confusion on Scott's face was clear. “What do you mean?”

“You honestly have no idea?”

“I have ideas.” Scott replied, nervously. “I just don't know if I’m ready to have my ideas becoming reality.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott entered the bus quietly, quickly making his way to the bed he and Tessa shared.

“Don’t turn the light on.” Tessa moaned. “My head is pounding.”

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her, making sure she was tucked in comfortably and feeling her forehead for a fever.

“I’m sorry I’m so late.” He apologized with a kiss to her forehead. “Everyone missed you. Are you still throwing up?”

“That seems to have stopped for now.” Tessa confirmed with a small nod. “I don’t think I have anything left to throw up.”

“Sweetie.” Scott placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “Do you want some water, or ice?”

“Mmm...maybe some ice, please.” Tessa rolled onto her side. “Then just come and lay with me and keep me warm.”

Scott returned quickly, placing the cup of ice on the bedside table and laid beside Tessa as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Scott.” Tessa uttered, hesitantly. “I have something to show you.” She pressed a small item, hastily wrapped in a napkin into his hand.

“What’s this?” Scott laughed. “It’s kind of wet.” His laughter stopped as he unwrapped the pregnancy test. “T, is this a joke? It’s not a very good one if...”

“Look at it.” she whispered intently.

He stared down at the two vivid pink lines in the small window of the stick. “You’re pregnant?”

Tessa bit her lip as she slowly nodded.

“This isn’t a joke?”

Tessa sighed as Scott buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his tears start to fall, their warmth tracking a trail to her breasts. “Are you mad?” Her fingers restlessly played with tendrils of his hair, afraid to hear his response.

“Mad?” Scott lifted his head to gaze at her and gave a little yelp when her fingers remained tangled in his hair. “I'm gonna be a dad. My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world. You're giving me everything I've ever wanted.”

“I'm not your wife yet.” Tessa pouted.

“Not for lack of trying!” Scott shot back with a grin.

“So you're not mad I told the girls first?” 

“You told the girls your suspicions first.” Scott correctly pointed out. “I was the first to see the stick.”

“But the tour… “ Tessa protested. “What about…”

“I’ll handle it from here on in. I don't want you worrying about anything.” Scott held her tight and his voice got soft. “You’re carrying our baby and I’m not going to let anything bother you or get you stressed.”

“Thank you.” Tessa pressed her lips to Scott’s as the relief washed over her. Deep down inside she knew he wouldn’t be angry at the unplanned pregnancy, but there was always that small grain of doubt. “I’m so happy we’re going to be a family.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~8 months later~

Scott gazed down at the tiny infant cradled contentedly in his arms. He had long given up trying to hold back his tears and his face was wet with them as he turned to smile at his wife. Tessa returned his smile before brushing her lips across the forehead of the infant she snuggled against her chest.. 

“This is so amazing. You're incredible.” Scott praised. “This is unbelievable.”

“They're so perfect, our handsome boys.”

“Our boys.” He smiled down at his son, as he tried to get the infant to grasp his finger. “I love you little one. I’m your daddy and I love you so much.”

Tessa brushed a tear away from her eye. She knew Scott was going to be an amazing father. He had always been great with children and watching him be so tender with one of their sons just confirmed it.

“I love you.” Scott moved to sit beside Tessa on the hospital bed and leaned closer to place a tender kiss on her lips. “You’re amazing. You are going to be the best mom to these two.” 

“They told us it was okay to come up and see the happy family.” Scott’s parents and Tessa’s mom peeked around the open door, the moms immediately cooing in delight at the sight of the newborn babies cradled in their children's arms. 

“Oh they’re perfect!” Alma cried.

“Gorgeous.” Kate kissed her daughter and son in law in turn. “Congratulations you two!”

“Have you decided on names yet?” Joe stood back, but his smile was bright. “I need to know what to call my new grandsons!”

Scott and Tessa exchanged glances. “They aren’t family names, at least the first names aren’t.” Tessa apologized.

“We just liked how they sounded.” Scott followed up. “We used family for the middle names.”

“So, what are they?” Alma demanded with a wide grin.

“This is Andrew Darryl” Scott stroked the tummy of the infant in his arms. “And with his mama is Alexander Joseph.”

“Andrew Darryl Moir.” Joe took the baby from Scott and held him gently. “I like the sound of that.” 

“And Alexander Joseph.” Kate took the other twin from Tessa, while Alma leaned close and grasped his wiggly fingers. “Good job, mom and dad.”

Scott and Tessa beamed at each other proudly. Out of all the titles they had received in their long career together, Mom and Dad had to be the best one they had ever been given.


End file.
